


Seduction

by Yviinfinite



Series: Supernatural Got Me Hot N' Bothered [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, First Times, Loving Sex, reader is too, sam is a dork, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 20:12:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: You've always had a thing for Sam, but thought you didn't stand a chance with the attractive man. Well, you were wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Can you please write a Sam/reader? Reader is a shy, quiet bookworm. Who thinks she is a plain Jane and has no idea she is really pretty. She lives in the bunker and does the research. She is in love with Sam and doesn’t think she stands a chance. So she day dreams about Sam seducing her. But little does she know Sam feels the same way. One night he seduces her for real. Thank you.

A smile grew on your face as you heard the bunker door fall shut. The bickering voice of Sam and Dean filled the otherwise quiet halls. Quickly, you set the book your were reading down, hurrying out of the room to greet the brothers. 

Later that day, you were sat in the library again. Sam was sat across from you, engrossed in a book. You could understand that. Books were pretty great. Your eyes travelled over his face to his hair. Oh, how you would love to dangle your hands in his hair, pull him closer to you. No, stop that, you told yourself. You couldn't stop yourself from looking, though. His eyes, always filled with kindness towards you, his lips, smiling warmly at you, his chest, strong and solid - probably. Not like you knew first-hand. Yeah, you hugged occasionally, but there were always a few layers of clothing between you and him. Your eyes travel to his arm. The muscle there obvious, even through the clothes he wore. He could easily sweep you off your feet, carry you to the bedroom, pin you down and- you stopped yourself at that.

Oh gosh, you were staring too long. You snapped your gaze back to the book, trying your hardest to focus on the words instead of the heat making it way into your face. 

"Sammy, just ask her out!", Dean complained. Sam looked at him as if he was crazy. "You've seen the way she looks at you!" - "Yeah. Like a friend" Dean groaned. "Dude, she stares at you every chance she has! Her face gets all red and stuff too!" Sam rolled him eyes, but couldn't help the feeling blooming in his chest. Maybe there was hope.

You were watching TV, mindlessly sprawled out on the couch. It was just a rerun again, nothing interesting at all. Sam plopped down besides you, naturally putting an arm around you. You shyly smiled at him. His hand caressed your side slowly, and you felt shivers crawl up your spine. "What are you doing?", you asked, trying to mask your excitement with humour. He looked at you for a second - seductive smirk on his face - before looking back at the screen. What the hell?

"Sam?", you asked, immensely confused. Suddenly, his expression grew uncertain. "Is... this alright?" You found yourself nodding without thinking about it. He smiled, pulling you close to his side. He pressed his lips against yours. Stars exploded in your head. The kiss grew more and more passionate, you were so caught up in it you didn't even notice you moved to straddle Sams lap. Suddenly, he stood up. You squealed, now noticing the position you were in and blushed. Sam started walking. "Wh-where are we going?", you asked, voice high and embarrassed. "My bedroom. Don't expect to leave too soon."


	2. Love Making

Sam threw you onto the bed, making you giggle about the way you bounced on the mattress. He smiled at your childish laugh, pulling his shirt over his head before crawling onto the bed. 

You squealed in delighted surprise as his hands grabbed your sides, your face flushed. “Sam…”, you murmured, watching Sam lean down to press bis lips against yours. Your tongues tangled, and you forgot everything around the two of you. 

The next minutes were blurred. Sams hands seemed to be everywhere, his lips never leaving yours for more than a few seconds at a time. You found yourself underneath Sam, breathing hard, wrists held above your head by one of his hands, whilst the other fondled your wet nether regions. His fingers circled your clit oh so deliciously. You gasped, arching your back and bucking your hips. Sam really knew how to get you wanting, dripping with desire. 

And it was your first time together! Your imagination ran wild with thoughts about how breath takingly good Sam would be once he knew your body. 

Sam slipped a finger inside, the intrusion welcome and wanted, but it wasn't nearby enough. “Sam”, you gasped. “More!” Sam chuckled. “Of course you want more. Greedy little girl” You whined as another finger pressed into you. Sam snickered at that. “But I need to prepare you. I’m pretty big. Don’t want to hurt you”, he continued, voice growing soft at the end. You smiled up at him. “You won’t. I know you won’t. Sam chuckled, leaning down to press bis lips against yours. He pulled back shortly after, a worried expression on his face. "You sure you’re ready?”, he asked. You smiled, nodding. 

Sam lined himself up, the tip of him brushing over your folds. You let out a breath, pushing down the overwhelming anticipation, which caused you to clench up. Sam pushed forward ever so slowly. He hadn’t lied, he was pretty big. You opened your eyes - when had you closed them in the first place? - and looked at Sams face. He was unmoving, almost scared looking. You smiled reassuringly at him. Nothing hurt. Well, maybe the burning desire between your legs; or the overbearing love in your heart did. You clung to Sam when he started moving, the heat in both your bodies building and building until the coil in your bodies finally snapped. Gasping, you laid in each others arms, muttering loving words.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
